Our Haven
by reikotsu
Summary: A cerulean lake stood in a clearing, surrounded by a grove of trees. It was her sanctuary. It was his. Some things are better experienced in the company of another. [Oneshot] [MaixYami]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Though I wish I did.

**A/N:** Yet another crazy idea that just randomly made its way into my head. :) See what can happen if I take my mind off my first story for even a moment? xD

* * *

**Our Haven**

It was a cool spring afternoon. A soft breeze blew through the trees, rustling the leaves and causing a stir among the newly budding peach blossoms.

For a moment, she stopped walking to just feel the breeze blow softly against her skin. She closed her eyes, taking in the fresh and slightly sweet scent of the blossoms.

Then she started walking again, her footsteps moving lightly along the path that she knew so well. She traveled this path everyday after school, almost like an escape from insanity and stress.

She continued walking then stopped in front of a clearing. In front of her was the same familiar lake, its water an almost unnatural clear blue. Several trees surrounded this lake, bunched together, as if they were protecting a sanctuary.

She stepped closer to the water's edge and letting her backpack fall from her right shoulder, sat down by the lake, giving barely a glance at her reflection.

She knew what she would see.

A tall purple-eyed blond girl, her usually serious and bored expression now replaced with one of utter peace.

This was her sanctuary.

She lay back on the soft grass, one arm tucked under her head. She stared up at the blue sky, plucking a random daisy from the ground and just lay there, watching the clouds float by, attempting to clear her mind.

That day had been complete havoc.

There had been a problem with someone not turning in their test at the end of class, and the whole class had to stay back until the culprit was revealed.

And then during lunch, a food fight had broken out, with her stuck in the middle of it. Needless to say, her clothes would have been ruined, if Yami had not realized the disturbance (though she had no idea how, but she thanked the heavens he did) and suggested they move.

She sighed loudly, twirling the daisy in one hand.

That's when she felt the sudden presence.

The clearing was usually so quiet that she had almost developed an instinct that told her when someone was there, even if she couldn't see the person.

She heard the person take a few hesitant steps forward, as if he wasn't sure he should proceed. Then at last he stepped over to the water's edge, and sat down beside her, leaning back on his hands.

He glanced over at her.

She still hadn't looked up at him, but continued looking at the sky, as if she didn't know he was there.

But he knew. He knew that she felt his presence but just didn't want to acknowledge it.

He was fine with that, as long as he could sit beside her, watching time go by as if it didn't matter to them.

It was at this moment that she finally looked at him.

Her eyes rested on his tri-colored hair, still so perfect even as the wind swept through it, causing his blond bangs to seemingly dance upon his face. His dark amethyst eyes stared out at the clear blue waters, a smile slowly but surely, making its way across his normally serious face.

It was then that he spoke, "Do you come here often?"

"Everyday," she replied softly, as if talking too loudly would break the sense of tranquility that came with the clearing.

His eyes, which had been fixed on the lake, rested upon her face as he turned towards her.

"Why?" he asked, as if to fill the growing silence.

She sat up and looked at him once before turning her eyes to look at the lake.

Only the soft spring breeze answered him and he smiled, understanding.

Words weren't needed to explain the feeling she had at this place, the one place where she found her inner peace, where nothing seemed to matter.

And then as if on impulse, he slowly reached over and took her hand and smiled warmly at her, and surprisingly she did not jerk her hand out of his grasp. Instead, her fingers instinctively intertwined themselves with his and she smiled back at him.

And so they sat side by side, experiencing the same sense of tranquility, breathing the same fresh cool spring air, and seeing the same beautiful cerulean lake.

This was theirs to share.

This was their haven.

* * *

**A/N:** I swear, my stories have such completely different tones that you wouldn't be able to tell that I wrote them. -sweatdrops- Ah, well, this was so short. xD Whoo, and no romance. Just very implied. Oh yeah, and it's very vague, but it's supposed to be MaixYami. I'm sorry but when I write about two people, I don't seem to like putting proper nouns. -sweatdrops- Hope y'all like, anyway. :) 


End file.
